The Tale of Egil and Dendera
by M.Shelley
Summary: So, this is my first fanfic on a game. It is about two OC's of me in the Aion universe. Egil and Dendera, you have to find about their story yourself, I myself got just a short idea where this is heading. It starts with Dendera preparing for a fight in the Abyss. I hope it is not a Mary Sue, my apologies if it shall be. Please Review! Rated M, because I think it is best this way.
1. Chapter 1

The Fenris guard had brought her into some fortress. She had heard of being captive to these barbarians, but she never was faced to it. And there was this Asmodean Daeva watching her. He was the one responsible for her misery, she thought.

It all started like every day. Dendera was preparing for the fight in the Abyss as usual when all of sudden general Hellion came up to her and required her presence at his side up first front in the battle in his posh, witched-charming way. Her father told him yes before she could say anything. Later he told her Hellion would be a good match, now that his lover was dead.

She joint the others on a place in Sanctum and they flew through the Abyss Gate.

The battle was intense, but she managed to stay unharmed until she saw how Hellion fought. The fight captured everyone's attention around. He was fighting with a fearsome Asmodean, clothed in an all black armor with deep blue accents, which seemed to glow like the heaven at night.

Her mouth formed into a forced grin. Hellion would teach this shadow-cursed scum some manners. He seemed to have eternal energy reserves, and when he used magic the whole abyss shivered, but this Asmodean bastard kept up the pace and seemed to even move faster than his Elyos opponent. The Asmodean dodged one of Hellion's magic attacks and suddenly he had vanished. Dendera stared in disbelief, where did her leader go? There was no corpse, but no one living either, even the Asmodean he had fought with seemed surprised.

And then they were around her. They had not touched her, just she was now their prisoner.

She shivered, it was cold out here, wherever here was. There where steps coming near. She looked up and saw him, the Daeva who had fought with Hellion. He held a huge package in his claws and he now wore a black fur coat over his armor. Now that she saw him this close she got a better look at him. His hair was black as his armor. The upper half was held by something behind his head and the rest hung down to his broad shoulders. His face was tough, but not without being handsome. His ears were pointy, his eyes that shone red in battle had now a color like opals. He seemed to be eight or nine feet high, compared to her seven he was quite big and his shoulders were twice hers.

He opened the door to her cell, totally calm, as if she was no harm. He walked up to her, totally ignoring her angered face and set the package down in a corner. The Deava pulled out a coat, not unlike his and draped it around her. Shortly he hesitated to reach across her chest, but then he did, closing the coat firmly. He reached into the package again, pulling out some clothing and set it down on the bed. Then food and something that looked like a book followed.

"This is for you. This clothing is better than yours, at least for this temperature, it should fit. I brought you food, you look like you could need it, and,", he added, "Something to shorten the time a bit.", he ended with a chuckle, his voice was charming, but different from Hellion. It was not through the words he said, it was his voice alone, deep and well-sounding, she never had heard a sound that was like this.

"Thank you.", she said quietly. He attempted to leave, but surprised over herself she held him back, "Wait!", he turned a little bit, "What is your name?",

"Why would you want to know that?"

"I wanted to know, who I'm thanking."

"This is thin, you know?"

"Yes, I guess so."

He left, but as he took the last step out he said, "Egil".


	2. Chapter 2

She was held prisoner for a week now, she counted the days. Surely the Asmodeans had demanded an enormous ransom for her release and her father and Hellion were just struggling to make up the sum.

On the other hand with the new items Egil brought her it was, well not perfect, but it was better. The clothes were comfy, not the rags she had thought she would get. The food was different, but not bad at all, a little bit spicy. What really caught her attention was the book. It's main theme were the "Beautiful sides of our lands" and how to find them. It told her about secret caves and green fields, sacred woods and haunted mountains. Asmodae did not seem as uncivilized as the elders wanted to teach her.

To her own surprise she wanted to see Egil again, not that she would admit it in front of him. All alone her thoughts traveled and she thought, maybe the Elyos did not care so much about her.

When she started to drift into sleep the door to her cell was opened. Egil stepped in. He wore the black fur coat again, but without the armor beneath, it seemed. But his body seemed to be just a little smaller without it. Again he carried a huge package. In an instant she was as curious as a child on it's birthday. What would be in there this time?

As he saw her face he laughed. The sound startled her. She weren't thinking about it, but never before had she heard a Asmodean laugh out of fun, just in battle, but this was completely different. Soon he regained his composure, "Sorry, it is just… the face you made. Like a child hoping for some sweets when their parents return home.", he had to stifle another laugh.

Dendera crossed her arms in front of her chest and sat down on her bed. With an apologizing gaze he started to unpack the things he brought her.

First he put a set of clothes down on her side. "What are these for?", she asked only earning a chuckle. A pair of boots followed. Then a large amount of food. He pointed to one of the dishes, "I caught this fish all by myself, just outside of this fortress in the ice lake.". At last he pulled out another book.

She could not hold back anymore, "Why are you doing this?"

"What exactly?"

"All of this. Bringing me stuff and caring for me."

"Maybe we Asmodeans aren't so bad as you Elyos want us to be, hm?"

"That's not the point, you know that."

"Yes. I sacrifice the only free day I have to visit you and my hardly earned money to buy you things.", he shrugged, "Maybe I feel sorry for you, I mean, it was your first fight aside your general and he flew the battlefield.", he shook his head.

"Again", she pointed to the boots, "what are these for ?",

"For you of course. You shall try them. I talked to brigade general Suthran, he is the commandant of this fortress, Altgard. He owes me something, so I got it this way, if you behave the next two weeks you will be allowed to go outside under my sight. What do you say?"


	3. Chapter 3

Of course she said yes. What choice did she have? At least it meant she would see her prison from outside and maybe she could even try to escape. He wouldn't expect it, would he?

So she played nice the following two weeks. Egil visited her two times again, bringing her fresh clothes and food. Honestly it wasn't much playing when he was around.

On his third visit he carried another coat for her. She had already prepared herself in the boots he brought on his second visit. Without a word he opened the door to her cell and held out the coat grinning. Dendera returned the grin and took the coat, it was even warmer than the one she had and she wondered how cold it was outside that he thought she needed it.

In silent understanding she took the arm he offered her and they made their way towards the surface. They came through a room full of cages with groups of Shugos and other humanoids. Questioningly she looked up to Egil, he seemed to ignore them. He lifted an eyebrow when he noticed her gaze and said, "Don't worry, they're just smugglers and other criminals. Suthran will take care of this.". He led her through dark tunnels to the surface. "You really keep me at the very bottom of this fortress, don't you?", Dendera asked as they stood at the entrance, "Not at all, the very cellar of Altgard goes way deeper than most people think. Besides, it is reserved for Suthran's wine collection.", Egil added with a light chuckle, "Not that anyone is supposed to know.". "How comes that you know?", "I had to get some for his birthday party while I was just a small soldier here.", "So you started your career here?", "No, not at all. I'm not a born Daeva. I started as a member of Ulgorn's bandits. In fact I still frequently visit them, although I know it will hurt me when they die, they're like family to me, they took me in when my parents were killed. Ulgorn is like a second father to me, and his daughter Rae like my sister.", Egil's eyes drifted off into worlds unknown by Dendera. Suddenly he seemed to wake from the daydream and smiled at Dendera, "Maybe you'll get to know them sometime, now let's get out of here." Quickly he led her outside. Everything was white, except the Steel that contoured the ways and the buildings in brown with red roofs. Dendera marveled especially about the enormous steel construction that held the Abyss Gate. There were rocks flying above it too. Egil noticed her gaze and said, "Actually you could sit up there. One guard stands there at every time. I once met with him up there and he's right, it is one of the most beautiful views in all Asmodae.", he pointed towards one building, "there sits Suthran. But now come, the real beauty of this fortress lays outside its walls.".

And really when she saw the Lake she was even more fascinated. It was at the same time rough and beautiful.

She noticed a movement on her side. Fear rose in her quickly when she saw that Egil took out two daggers. She thought he'd kill her now. They were alone outside, probably nobody would hear her. But before she could start to scream he already smirked at her, gesturing she should keep quiet and entered the water smoother than she thought possible. He knelt down in the water. Then he took something into his coat before he caused a lot of movement in the water grabbing on something. Metal flashed and a little red stream quickly faded in the ice cold water. Grinning Egil stepped out of the lake, a fish stabbed with each dagger, "See, fresh dinner.".


End file.
